Warrior of the Light
by HyperA1985
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is the new Shredder and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is hero of the leaf.
1. Chapter 1: Shredder N

Chapter 1: Shredder N.

It was a cold day as young brave lad named Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was searching for a place to hide until Naruto stumbled across an unfamiliar temple which Naruto entered the temple then Naruto saw a spirit of a noble warrior so spirit of the noble warrior said "Greetings brave young lad I am the one true Shredder and why are you in my temple".

After the spirit of the noble warrior spoke Naruto said "I discovered this temple when I was finding a place to hide from the people who think I am the demon fox" which the Shredder said "You are not the demon fox and only thing that you have in common with the demon fox is that the two of you dislike the Uchiha" then Naruto said "You have a point there and Shredder san what is your name" so Shredder said "My name is Oroku Saki and I am an ancient warrior from the days Uzumaki united with the Senju".

After Oroku Saki spoke Oroku Saki pointed to his armour along with his helmet as Oroku Saki said "My armour is similar to Hashirama Senju's armour and you see that blade well that is legendary Toukuhada brother of Samehada" which Naruto said "It looks fasinating and why are you telling me about this Oroku Saki san" then Oroku Saki explained "I would like you to take over as the new Shredder and my armour is yours" so Naruto said "I would be honored and Shredder shall raise again".

After Naruto spoke Naruto puts on the armour of the shredder which Naruto placed the helmet of the shredder on then Naruto said "All who dares to harm the innocent shall suffer the wrath of the one true Shredder" so Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze went of from the temple of Shredder to hokage office but as Naruto arrived in the hokage office Naruto said "Lord hokage Hurizen I see that you are at war with a demon known as paperwork and I know how to slay the demon because I am not only the one true Shredder I am the only one who dares to give Anbu Black Ops a good work out by using the famous prankster Method".

After Naruto spoke Third hokage Hurizen said "There is only one who use's that method and is that you Naruto" which Naruto took off the helmet then Naruto replied "Yes Lord hokage Hurizen it is I Naruto Uzumaki and during my meditation I have finally figured out who my parents are by only using clues that I gathered" so Third hokage Hurizen said "How did you know of your parents when nobody told you".

As Naruto gave famous fox smile Naruto explained "That is easy I have hair of my father and face of my mother plus the surname Uzumaki along with my liking to the colour orange heck the logo chunin jacket that I saw on my fathers student" which Naruto placed his helmet back on then Naruto said "I would like to join ninja academy in two days because tomorrow I am going to do some trainning to prepare myself when The foot makes it's return" so Third hokage Hurizen said "I think I know someone who could train you and he is one that goes by the name Might Gai".

After Third hokage Hurizen spoke Third hokage Hurizen handed Naruto keys of Namikaze estate which Naruto went of from the hokage office to the location where Might Gai is then Naruto said "Are you Might Gai one of hidden leaf villages jonin rank shinobi" so Might Gai replied "Why yes I am youthful warrior and why you ask".

After Might Gai spoke Naruto took off his helmet which Naruto said "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze son of your rivals sensei and mightiest kunoichi plus I came to you because I would like some trainning since I would like to learn famous style of Uzumaki Uzuken plus famous style of Namikaze Namiken" then Might Gai said "Sure Namikaze sama I can train you" so Naruto said "Call me Naruto because being called Namikaze sama makes me look like I am already the hokage even when it be a while until my fathers successor who I believe to be a relative due to the original jinchuuriki of the fox Mito Uzumaki Senju".

After Naruto spoke Might Gai said "That is youthful of you Naruto and unfutunely I am only be able to use Taijutsu due to the case not having the ability to use any other form of jutsu" which Naruto laughed as Naruto explained "If people think that this condition can not be cured well that is not actually true because the three tailed beast has the ability to cure this condition and only those with a strong will to never give up even with the condition that you have be able to summon the three tailed beast but you need to speak it's true honorable name" then Might Gai said "I never knew a tailed beast has a true honorable name and thanks for the info because of you my son Rock Lee will be cured of the same condition as me" so Naruto said "Alright lets train because in two days time I am going to enrole in the ninja academy since that is first step to surpass my parents and I am going to help Lord hokage Hurizen by informing him of something that Enma will know due to the fact that a tailed beast is also a grand elder sage".

After Naruto spoke Might Guy said "I do not know the stance very well and I think this is how Uzuken stance goes" which Might Gai demostrated the stance that is possiblly Uzuken stance then Naruto got into Uzuken stance so Naruto went from Uzuken stance to Namiken stance but as Might Gai smiled with respect Might Gai said "That is very good and now we can begin some taijutsu trainning and I believe I can help you learn your parents taijutsu style since I promised that I will train you whenever you come to me for trainning".


	2. Chapter 2: Trainning

Chapter 2: Trainning.

After Might Guy spoke Might Gai said "First move is called Uzumaki style Taijutsu Uzumaki dragon slam aned it is kinda like primary lotus except Uzumaki style taijutsu Uzumaki dragon slam is more powerful" which Might Gai explained how Uzumaki style taijutsu Uzumaki dragon slam goes then Naruto performed Uzumaki style taijutsu Uzumaki dragon slam with a bit of difficulty so Might Gai said "Very good Naruto san and next move is Namikaze style taijutsu yellowflash bullets plus to perform that move you need to combine speed with strength plus stealth".

After Might Gai spoke Naruto performed Namikaze style Taijutsu yellowflash bullets which Might Gai said "That was good Naruto and for you to do Uzumaki Style Taijutsu Uzumaki Barrage you need to combine strength with Speed plus balance" then Naruto performed Uzumaki style Taijutsu Uzumaki barrage so Might Gai said "Very good Naruto and I believe I taught you what I could on your parents taijutsu style plus Naruto I believe in you because I believe that you are the one who inherited Lord Hokage Hashirama Senju's will of fire".

After Might Gai spoke Naruto said "Thank you for trainning me Gai sensei and good luck summoning the three tailed beast because calling him by his true honorable name is going to be rather challenging" which Naruto went of from location of Might Gai to the Namikaze estate then as Naruto arrived outside the Namikaze estate Naruto sensed that temple of Oroku Saki disappeared with spirit of Oroku Saki so as Naruto arrived outside of Namikaze estate Naruto used key of Namikaze estate to unlock the door.

After Naruto unlocked door of Namikaze estate Naruto opened the door which Naruto was amaizied how Namikaze estate was still in good condition then Naruto went to the library room where there was some jutsu scrolls so Naruto took the scrolls with him to the trainning garden but as Naruto arrived in the trainning garden Naruto started trainning on each of every jutsu one by one.

As Naruto finished working on one jutsu Naruto started working on the others which three hours later Naruto finished his trainning then Naruto thought _"I have finished learning each of my parents jutsu and I am ready to enter ninja academy because it is time that the Shredder makes his appearance" _so a demonic voice within Naruto replied **"You have yet to learn how to control my power and believe me it is not going to be an easy task since for you to be able to control my power you must defeat me"**.

After the demonic spoke within Naruto spoke Naruto thought _"When that day happens resident believe me I will not take it easy on you because I plan to surpass my parents and kill a certain bastard one that you wish to eliminate" _which the demonic voice within Naruto replied **"You got that right and first thing first you will need to meet me" **then Naruto went of from Namikaze trainning garden to the kitchen so as Naruto arrived in the kitchen Naruto had something to eat for dinner.

After Naruto had something to eat for breakfast Naruto went of from the kitchen to the bedroom which as Naruto arrived in the kitchen Naruto noticed that his parents bedroom was still in good condition then Naruto took his armour off along with his clothes so Naruto got into bed.

After Naruto got into bed Naruto fell asleep which Naruto drifted into a dream then Naruto appeared into his mindscape but as Naruto looked face to face with the nine tail fox Naruto said "Greetings my resident I have two things I like to ask well one being your true honorable name another is an explanation to what happend to you and the extra is simple you are not the only one who wants to kill that Bastard Madara Uchiha" so the nine tail fox replied **"My name is Kurama the nine tail fox and this is the truth to what happend to me"**.

As Kurama explained what happend to him thew flare in Naruto started to burn with fury of Uzumaki which Naruto growled "When I get my hands on that murdertous bastard I will pulizersize that murderous bastard to death and Kurama together we shall make that murderous bastard suffer a fate that make even Shinigami show me respect" then Kurama replied **"That bastard will regret that he ever caused us much trouble and Naruto forget having to fight me for the ability to control my power** **I will gladly bond my chakra with yours" **so the two roared with great anger that make even Shinigami aknowledge the duo.

On the next day Naruto woke up which Naruto got his clothes on then Naruto got his armour on so Naruto went of from the bedroom to the kitchen but as Naruto arrived in the kitchen Naruto had something to eat for breakfast.

After Naruto had breakfast Naruto went of from the kitchen to the ninja academy which Naruto entered his classroom then Naruto looked at academy teacher Iruka as Naruto said "Iruka Umino I am the one true Shredder and the name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" so academy teacher Iruka said "Go sit next to TenTen and we shall begin the lesson for today because todays lesson is clans".

After Iruka spoke Naruto went to sit next to TenTen which Naruto turned to look at TenTen at the same time that TenTen turned to look at Naruto then TenTen said "The name is TenTen Weaponachi and it is an honor to finally meet you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze hero of the hidden leaf village" so Naruto said "Likewise and when ninja academy is finished for today I would like to take you out on a romantic date before I walk you home".

After Naruto spoke TenTen said "My answer to that question is yes Naruto kun and my parents they are truly grateful that you saved this village by defeating something extreamily powerful" which Naruto said "I would love to meet your parents one day and who knows athere might be a future worth to look fowards to" then TenTen daydreamed that she be Naruto's wife so TenTen snapped out of her day dream.


End file.
